


The Tale of the Puppet and Soldier

by Lady_Yunalesca245



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245
Summary: In the aftermath of the war between Lucis and Nilfheim, the thought of a soul-mate – a blessing from the Crystal and Six-is the last thing on Cor Leonis mind, but it seems in return for his heroics, the Six has blessed with him a soul-mate in the form of Prompto Argentum – a child in not only the Crownsguard, Glaives, his own, and the all of Insomnias’ eyes. That smile and kind-eyes, however melancholy,  maybe what just what Cor needs in the aftermath of his war-torn world.





	1. Embers of War

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Noctis looked up from his phone at the soft murmur before returning his gaze back to the screen, where, coincidentally, a news stream was discussing the end of the war. He closed the screen with a soft huff and stared at his friend who was staring at him with a look of mild concern.

"No." Noctis uttered with a twist of the lips. "Unless you want to talk about it? I thought we were at the point in our friendship where we were telepathic? We don't need to discuss our feelings."

"No." Prompto deadpanned with an obvious struggling smile. "I believe you're talking about Ignis. I still need verbal communication as does Gladio."

"Ah." Noctis let the silence linger for a moment before rising from the couch and heading towards the balcony where a stream of fireworks lit the sky. All of Insomnia was celebrating and their Crown Prince was nowhere to be seen and that was just the way that Noctis liked it. After all, it wasn't about him. The end of the war with Niflheim was indeed a victory for Lucis and the surrounding lands, but at the end of it all, the end of the conflict meant that soldiers who were on the front lines were finally coming home to their wives, husbands, children, siblings, and friends. It meant that the soldiers could rest easy and enjoy a night without gunfire or Magiteck soldiers running on an endless stream of stamina. They could fall asleep without a gun under their thin pillows and without the screams of their dying comrades who suffered from wounds, not even the strongest healing magic could temper.

His people could come home and Noctis couldn't be filled with more warmth and pride.

"I'm due for the ceremony tomorrow morning," Noctis spoke up when Prompto joined him at the window with camera in hand. "I want to thank them for their service-" Noctis turned away at Prompto's hum of surprise. "And to show them how proud and relieved I am that they came home safe and sound."

"Whoa," Prompto whispered. "You know what you just sounded like just now?"

"What?"

"You sounded like a King." Prompto's lips pulled into a cheeky grin. "I always knew that you had it in you, buddy."

Noctis flushed, folding his arms and turning back to the window. "Thanks. I can feel your overwhelming faith in me." Noctis turned back to Prompto, grinning as he watched his friends fiddling with the camera. "What about you? Do you feel anything?"

Prompto stilled at the question, shooting his friend a blank look. "Niflheim?"

"No." Noctis drawled sarcastically. "The amazing fireworks that could catch the building on fire. Of course, I meant Niflheim."

"it's…. complicated." Prompted lowered his camera back down and turned away from Noctis. "It's was my birthplace and I'm-" Prompto sighed. "Sad? Happy? I lived here for so long that I'm more Lucian than I am Niflheim, but it's still home in a sense that I was born there and not lived there?" Prompto looked frustrated. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You wondered if you should feel anything about Niflheim." Noctis began knowing that he was on a thin ice - a delicate situation as Ignis always put it. "You were raised in Lucis, but born in Niflheim and you feel guilty about the fact that you're happy Niflheim lost the war. You wonder if you should feel something different about your former homeland, but Prompto?" Noctis stepped forward and wrapped around the blond's slimmer shoulders. "You can feel whatever you want to feel and it would be okay. I'm not angry that you feel sad about Niflheim-"

"I don't…. it's complicated. I feel conflicted about the whole thing. At one moment I'm happy that they were defeated, and at others, I feel sad for them. I wish we would never have fought one another."

"The war with Niflheim was the last resort." Noctis murmured. "We tried all manner of tactics but they backed us into a corner and we didn't have a choice. As much as I hate saying it, this war was needed, but now the matter has been put to rest and we can go on with our lives."

"Right." Prompto picked up the camera and fiddled with it, allowing a moment of silence to cover them before he spoke again, his tone tentative. "I wonder-" he began, his cheeks warming at this confession. "I wondered if my soul mate was of Niflheim and if he was still alive."

Noctis said nothing for a long moment, staring at his friend with a soft understanding that spoke volumes about his statement. He said nothing, nodding his head to indicate that he was listening.

"I wondered if he was living in Gralea with a wife and kids or if he was a soldier." Prompto's cheeks heated further when Noctis hummed. "The more I thought about it, the more I wondered if I should be cheering on Lucis when my soulmate could dead in the line of duty. That I was cheering a country that had stripped him of his life - or her life."

"And thus, the reason you feel conflicted." Noctis finished quietly. "It was always a thought at the back of my mind when I thought about your soulmate. When we were growing up and I found out that you were from Gralea, I thought, what about his soulmate? Is he or she still there? What if he never meets them? Then, Dad told me that's not exactly how soul mates work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." Noctis uttered, scrunching up his nose at the thought. "Soulmates have the habit of following you. It doesn't matter where you are there's an invisible thread that ties you together and eventually, it leads you to one another. So, no matter where you are, your soulmate will find you."

"No matter where I am…" Prompto uttered, reaching up and touching his heart, his lips thinning. "Do you think that they're already here? In Insomnia?"

"I don't see why not," Noctis responded with a mild grin. "Or, they could be in Accordo or Tenebrae. With the borders between our countries breaking down, people are going to be in and out of the city in the coming months and the following years so don't give up hope. He or She is out there, you just have to be patient, Prompto."

"I know, but isn't there an age limit to it? I mean, Gladio and Ignis found each other when they were what? Eighteen?"

"It's different for everyone." Noctis responded softly. "But, yeah, the usual age for finding your soulmate is ages eighteen through twenty-five, but that isn't set in stone, Prompto, that's just a statistic. I mean, Commander Leonis still hasn't found his soulmate and he's what? Forty-Five?"

"That doesn't make me feel better, Noct!" Prompto placed his head in hands and groaned. He knew he shouldn't have brought this up, but it felt good to finally get it off his chest and he could always count on Noctis to set him back on the path of logical thinking – as crazy as that sounded. "Besides," he continued. "I'm sure Commander Leonis doesn't want a soulmate. I heard the guy was a loner."

"He's just committed to the Crown." Noctis defended with an exasperated sigh as if he had this conversation dozens of times. "Cor is a good man and I told you I would introduce you if you would quit being scared about it."

"It's not me that wants to meet him. It's my Uncle – he's a huge fan-I, on the other hand, just want a photo of him for my Memorial Project, remember?"

"Right," Noctis responded, remembering the small collage that Prompto was requested to make up for the fallen soldiers that had died in battle. It was a massive project for the photography company Prompto was working for and was rumored to be collaborating with Meteor Publishing in Lestallum. It was a fantastic opportunity for Prompto to spread his work around outside Insomnia, but he knew his friend wondered if it was the right time for it. The King, on the other hand, thought it was a wonderful idea. He didn't want the people to forget the soldier's sacrifice. The Memorial Project would also include photos of high ranking members of the Kingsglaive, Crownsguard and the Council and at the center of it all would be Lord Commander Cor Leonis, one of the commanders of the Crownsguard and a personal favorite of Prompto. Who knew his friend had a little hero worship going on?

"I'll introduce you tomorrow. You're assigned to the Ceremony tomorrow, right? You're dressing up?"

Prompto grimaced at the thought. "Yeah. I already have it back." Prompto colored at his next words. "It has to show our Element and…Designation."

"That…. sucks," Noctis muttered sourly. He knew how sensitive Prompto was about his status as a Child-Bearer. He wasn't much for standing out and wearing those deep royal blue and purples would make stand out in a crowd that particularly favored child-bearers and water elements – a rarity in Lucis.

"It'll be fine." Noctis rushed to reassure. "I mean, if anything, they'll be paying attention to the Oracle and Dad."

"Ah." Prompto uttered. "I forgot Queen Sylva was coming too. You know Tenebreans can sense a Water Element a mile away and don't forget Crown Prince Ravus."

"Don't remind me." Noctis sniffed in disdain. Ravus and Noctis had been on the outs ever since the arranged marriage announcement with him and Luna. It was best that they stayed within a distance of one another. A long distance.

"Yeah-" Prompto winced when his back gave a small twinge and he reached around to rub the small of his back, wincing again when the burning increased. "What the hell….?"

"You good?" Noctis asked, watching when Prompto shuddered as if a burst of pain followed over him without his consent. He rose up and rushed over to his friend, startled when a scream emerged from his friend's mouth. "Prompto-"

"It hurts!" Prompto hands shook as he caressed the small of his back, flinching away when he found the skin too hot to touch. "Noct-"

"Let me look." Noctis raised up his shirt and hissed at the sight. Prompto's pale back was now red hot and smoking as if someone cast a fire spell and his stomach rolled at the smell of burnt flesh. It didn't take a second longer, however, when he realized what was going on.

"Your mark!" Noctis ran to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, ran it under some cool water and rushed back, pressing against the heated skin, wincing when he received a whimper in return. "Your damn soul mark is coming in, Prompto and it looks it going to be a big one."

"It's hurts-it' hurts." Prompto whimpered when another burst of pain raced up and down his back. He knew it. He knew it was bad luck to talk about soulmates. Especially when crap like this happened.

"I know that this is going to be a shitty thing to say, but I'm going to put you under and take you to a hospital." Noctis murmured, pressing the towel to his friend again and gave a symphonic murmured when his friend gave another whimper.

"I don't-"

"If we don't get you to a hospital then your skin is going to burn off and your spine is going to visible and your going to die, Prompto, do you understand?" even as he explains, his hand started to glow and Prompto tensed when he felt the air shift and the temperature lower due to the summoning of Noctis' magic. It always got colder when status magic was involved.

"Okay," Prompto whispered, his eyes closing even as he was agreeing to it. "As long as it doesn't-" Prompto grew quiet when the sleeping spell took effect, causing him to slump over allowing Noctis to reach for his cell phone and dial Ignis number. Why did these things always happen when his Advisor/Chamberlain wasn't here?

"Noctis?" ignis' smooth voice came over the speaker as Noctis rushed to put on his shoes, grab his keys and jacket and a potion for the drive. "What's going on?"

"It's Prompto," Noctis called out, rushing over to the couch and flipping his lightweight friend over. "His soul mark is coming in-"

"Ah." In the background, he could hear Gladio curse before shuffling could be heard. "How big is it?"

"It's covering his entire back and his flesh is burning. I need you two to come over and take us to the hospital. I put him out with a spell, but I don't know how long that's going to last. You know I'm not good with status spells."

"Indeed. I will be right over and make sure to keep the area cool as possible and Noctis?"

"Yeah-?"

"It's going to be alright."

Noctis didn't get a chance to reply before Ignis hung up the phone and he was left listening to a dial tone. He slumped, looking over at Prompto who was oblivious to the world and to the pain that he was experiencing mere moments ago.

"Yeah," Noctis muttered, rushing back over to his friend and placing a hand on the heated back. "I hope so too, Ignis."


	2. Wings of the Gods

Prompto was aware of two things once he awoke to the world: the mind-numbing pain that raced down his back and Noctis' soothing voice coming from the edge of his temporary bed. He twisted his head to the right and opened his eyes to see Ignis and Gladio sitting in a pair of rather uncomfortable looking chairs in deep conversation with matching frowns and dark eyes. He wanted to open his mouth to assure him that he was fine, but he had a feeling that their quiet conversation was less about him and more about his soul mark.

"It's about time, Sleeping Beauty." Noctis' voice edged closer drawing Ignis and Gladio's conversation to a close as they turned their attention from each other to him each of them wearing sharp and wary smiles. Noctis ignored them both, leaning down so that he could stare into Prompto's eyes. "How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?"

"A-a little." Prompto croaked out. "Where am I?"

"In the Citadel Clinic," Ignis replied smoothly. "You've been asleep for an entire week. Thankfully, the doctors were able to save your skin and muscles from burning out completely. If we had been a little later then we wouldn't be able to save anything at all." Ignis looked pained for a moment before it vanished and his normal stoic expression returned. "The doctor was quite surprised at the size of your soul mark."

"He said it was biggest he had seen since King Mors," Gladio remarked wincing at the thought. It was said that King Mors' soul mark covered the entirety of his back, arms, and hands and that that transition had been quite painful. "It might not be as elaborate as the former King, but it's definitely something, right Ignis?"

"I must agree," Ignis remarked. "It's quite beautiful. You should be proud, Prompto."

As if reading his mind and feeling his curiosity, Noctis pulled out his phone and showed Prompto a rather vivid picture of his back. His soul mark had formed to be a pair of black and white angel wings with a rather elaborate and large broadsword in the middle. Ignis was right. It was beautiful and it meant one thing.

"My soul mate..." Prompto began uneasily. "He or She isn't ordinary are they?"

"No," Ignis responded softly, a look of pity entering his eyes. "I'm afraid not. As a matter of fact, your soul mate might hail from one of the many Houses that take up Lucian nobility."

"Can't be one of our Houses." Gladio cut in with a confused frown. "I mean, Noctis is destined to Lady Lunafreya and then there's you and me. Iris already found her soul mate so that the three Houses covered."

"There's still the House of Leonis along with the House of Ulric," Ignis remarked. "Commander Leonis has yet to give any indication of having or wanting a soul mate and-"

"Ulric would be screaming and running through the halls in celebration." Gladio finished with a grin. "You know that he always liked you, Prompto."

"Yeah." Prompto agreed with a quiet chuckle. "Although, I think it's more of a sibling relationship rather than a romantic one, you know? Nyx never hinted that he wanted more than that-"

"He did." Gladio cut gently that left Prompto suddenly flustered and without ground. "He just never found the balls to do so." Gladio shrugged his massive shoulders in what seemed like indifference towards the situation. "It's too late to doing anything about it now."

"Is it?" Ignis wondered with a raised eyebrow in his soulmate's direction. "Nyx's soul mark has yet to come in and you know that once your soul mark appears, your other half is soon to follow." Ignis turned back to Prompto with a swift, apologetic smile. "I apologize if we're discussing your future without your input, Prompto. Our mouths and minds tend to run away with us when you and Noctis are concerned it seems."

"No." Prompto denied with a small chuckle, actually flattered at all the attention. "It's fine. I'm-was-used it. Mom and Dad did it all the time."

Ignis lips thinned at the response as if he suddenly forgot that Prompto was also a noble. Or rather, a former noble hailing from the Empire. It seemed like a dream now that Prompto thought about it. Although, he would never forget the sprawling halls of the Argentum Manor or the blood that splattered the walls when his parents defied the Empire in objection to the war.

"It's hard to think of you as a noble," Noctis uttered. "To me, you're just Prompto."

"And to me, you're just Noct." Prompto countered with a cheeky grin before a solemn smile replaced the gesture. "As much as I'm fond of those days, the House of Argentum is gone and all I can do is just bear the name and hope it doesn't bring me trouble in the long run, you know?"

"It hasn't then so why would it now?" Gladio questioned. "I mean, it's not public information that you were born in Niflheim."

"It isn't, but it's going to be considering on my soulmate," Prompto stated. "You do remember that you have to register with the Crown, right? All soul mates are in the database here in the Citadel."

"I remember," Gladio grumbled, recalling all too well how much of a fuss it was when he and Ignis registered with the Crown. It was in the papers the next day and Ignis was none too pleased about his face being plastered on every conceivable news site, paper, and magazine. Apparently, it was an extreme honor to be the soul mate of Gladiolus Amicita and Ignis should be proud and honored to be chosen. Prompto could imagine just how well that went over with Ignis and his House.

"I wish I could say that it won't matter that I was born in Niflheim, but it's going to matter." Prompto buried in his face into his pillow and wrinkled his nose at the smell of antiseptic. "As much as I want to deny it, it's going to matter that I was born into a noble household. It's going to matter that I'm a Refugee." Prompto raised his head again and looked in Noctis direction who returned his stare with a solemn gaze. "My connections to the House of Caelum, Amicita, and Scientia are going to be called into question. They're going to accuse me of being a spy for Nifilheim during the war and every single mishap that happened during the conflicts are going to be called into question."

"That makes no sense." Noctis protested. "You were hardly involved in the war. In fact, you were in school the majority of the time-"

"It doesn't matter." Prompto murmured. "You all know how harsh accusations are going to be once this gets out. You all know that my soul mark belongs either to the House of Leonis or Ulric and there's no denying that all of you can feel the power pulsing from my damn back. It's as if the Six decided to reward one of them for their efforts."

"We don't know anything." Gladio cut in, exasperated at Prompto's sudden pity party. "We don't know who that soul mark belongs to, but what I do know is that you need to calm down and stop coming up with ridiculous-"

"It's not ridiculous." Ignis cut in firmly. "All of Prompto's accusations - as outlandish as they sound-are sound. Or, do you not remember how the media accused my House of depraving Noctis of a Shield? Stripping the House of Caelum of a Shield of the Crown Prince and next King? I would not put it past the media and the Crown Citizens to accuse Prompto of being a spy despite the fact that he has been since he was but a child."

"Could it come to it that Prompto could be harmed?" Noctis asked, tension lining his shoulders at the thought. "The war is over and it shouldn't matter-"

"It shouldn't," Prompto smiled, the lack of emotion not lost on his friends. "But, old feelings linger and fester. Lucis lost a lot to the Empire and the people who lost loved ones won't take too lightly that a Nilf has entered into one of Lucis' Houses."

"Don't forget," Gladio cut in with a grumble. "About the Savior's Law, His Majesty put into effect a year ago. It protects Refugees from unfair treatment and those who break the law end up with one year in jail along with a 500,000 gil fine."

"If you get caught," Noctis uttered with a sour frown when Ignis shot him a look of disapproval over the top of his frames. "What's the use of the law if no one abides by it?"

"The same could be said of all laws." Ignis intoned with bitter amusement. "As much as I would like to continue with this conversation, it is just speculation. We have no idea who Prompto's soul mate could be and it's best not to worry about it. For now, let us concentrate on Prompto's speedy recovery, yes?" Ignis bent down to Prompto's level with a small, careful smile. "How about I cook you a dinner and dessert once you leave the Clinic? I cannot disagree with the Clinic's choice of a menu, but I would prefer if we can get something more healthy into you."

At the sound of dinner and dessert-Ignis' cooking-lightened Prompto's heart. It had been a while since he tasted Ignis cooking. Not since he and Gladio had moved into their own house with their own staff preventing Ignis' from cooking even on his most lax days.

"Sure." Prompto agreed, smiling when Noctis huffed with fond exasperation and Gladio grumbled good-naturedly at the prospect. He supposed that Ignis was right. It was best not to worry about his soul mate for now and just concentrate on recovering. He buried his face into his pillow and closed his eyes, trying valiantly to fight the sudden sting of loneliness that echoed his heart and down his back. If this was having a soul mate felt like then Prompto would rather do without. Still, he wondered who they were and what they looked like. Did they live in Insomnia? Were they male or female? Did they even like men? So many questions ran through Prompto's mind that he didn't notice his friend's sudden silence nor did he notice Gladio slipping out of the room or Noctis giving him a pat on the shoulder as he left the room murmuring a small farewell until Ignis covered him with a blanket and ran a hand through his hair.

"Huh?" Prompto blinked at Ignis who secured tucked the blanket around him. "Where'd everybody go?"

"Home," Ignis responded softly. "You're falling asleep again."

"Oh," Prompto uttered, eyes half-closed. "Ignis?"

Ignis hands stilled. "Yes?"

"Is-is everything going to be okay? With me? With my mark and soul mate?"

Ignis hands began moving again, making sure that the curtains were securely in place. "I'm quite sure it will turn out well in the end, Prompto. The Six always do things and put people together for a reason."

"What if my soul mate is scary? What if they don't like me?"

"Then we will take precautions and make sure that they dissipation of it is safe and your mind is whole and intact." Ignis sounded firm and resolute and it put Prompto at ease. Ignis always knew what to do. "Now, it's time to rest. We'll visit again soon."

"Okay." Prompto shuffled into a more comfortable position. "Good night."

"Good night."

When Prompto opened his eyes again, it was pitch black and silent with the occasional beep from a heart monitor or a cough from a patient further down. He winced when his back ached again and shuffled to get into a more comfortable position when the curtain moved and a dark figure entered. Prompto narrowed his eyes as the figure sat in the chair Ignis occupied and folded his legs.

"Um-"

"Good Evening, Prompto." the man murmured, his sharp eyes taking in Prompto's figure with a scrutiny that could only be copied by Ignis. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Prompto responded, his heart rate increasing with every intake of breath. It was too dark to see who the man was and he couldn't recognize his voice. "Visiting hours are-"

"Over." the man finished with a small, bitter chuckle. "I'm aware." a pause before the man leaned back and watched him and Prompto was frustrated enough to admit that the only thing he could see was the man's startling blue eyes. "It's good to see that you're awake and aware."

"Thank you." Prompto didn't know how to respond to the statement other than being polite. "If it's not rude can I ask your name?"

The man stilled at the question before a deep sigh was heard throughout the semi-private room. "Cor."

Prompto blinked at the response before drowning in a mist of confusion. "Cor?" he repeated, dumbly. "As in Cor Leonis? The Lord Commander of the Crownsguard and Head of the House of Leonis?"

"The very same," Cor replied. "And I would appreciate it if you would cut the formalities."

"Of course." Prompto acquiesced. "One more question."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in my room?" Prompto adjusted himself to get a closer look at the man and with the light coming from the heart monitor, he could see that Cor looked exhausted with a five o'clock shadow and wondered what the man had been doing since the recent end of the war.

"You don't know?" Cor sounded puzzled. "You don't know why I'm here?"

"No? Should I?" Prompto narrowed his eyes when Cor tensed. "Did something happen to His Highness and the Lords Amicita?"

"No, they've safely tucked away in their respective quarters." Cor stood, and much to Prompto's surprise sat on the edge of the bed. "I suppose that it wouldn't have been right for them to know, even less for them to inform you instead of I."

A spike of panic raced down Prompto's spine at Cor's words and it forced him to snap. "I know that the whole mysterious commander thing is a kick for you, but if you have something to tell me then please, tell me, and not bulishit." Prompto's mouth snapped closed and a moment of silence echoed throughout the small, enclosed space and when Prompto's attempted to apologize for his outburst, Cor spoke up again, his voice tinged with amusement.

"This isn't easy for me to admit." Cor began, placing a hand on Prompto's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. "Nor will this be easy for you to accept at first." Cor's hand squeezed his shoulder again and for a long moment before he uttered the word's that would turn Prompto's world upside down.

"We're soulmates."


	3. The Commoner's Burden

Prompto always considered soulmates to be a blessing. To have someone made just for you? To have the Gods and Goddess mold and breathe life into someone whose heart and soul synched with your own? Prompto found the idea to be romantic and he longed to have someone like that and he was relieved when his soul mark finally emerged - no matter how painful. The moment he opened his eyes, his mind wandered and his imagination sprung to life at the thought of him and her. What kind of person would they be? Were they from Lucis? Altissa? Niflheim? Eos was a big place and he wondered how long it would take to find them, but it would seem that Prompto didn't have to wait long at all.

The fact that his soulmate was sitting right in front of him sent his heart into overdrive. The fact that his soul mate was Cor Leonis, Lord Commander of the Crownsguard, caused a flush to rise to his face. He swallowed, his eyes locked with Cor's ice blue and he buried his face further into the pillow, making sure to muffle the whimper that wanted to escape his throat.

"You needn't be afraid." Cor murmured, his cold eyes softening at the sight of his soul mate cowering. "I will not hurt you, Prompto."

"I-" Prompto floundered, the flush on his cheeks turning a deeper red. At a loss as to what to say, Prompto could only stare at the man that identified himself as his soul mate. "You're Cor Leonis" Prompto uttered out, his throat tightening as the words struggled to escape. "Lord Commander of the Crownsguard."

"I am." Cor acknowledged. "I am also Lord of the House of Leonis. I am also known as Cor the Immortal. You will have a number of names to choose from in the coming days, but I would ask you to simply call me Cor. We are soul mates after all."

"Right." Prompto choked out, still in disbelief. This couldn't be possible. This couldn't be real. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm finding this difficult to process." Prompto shook his head before rising into a sitting position and making sure to keep himself covered considering that all he wore were a pair of boxer shorts. The nurses wanted to make sure that his back was the only location for his soul mark. "A-are you sure that we're soul mates? I mean I heard that you haven't found-" Prompto flushed in shame when Cor raised an eyebrow at that particular statement. Or rather, that particular rumor. It had been floating through the cities for years that Cor Leonis had yet to find his soulmate at the age of forty-five. It was one of the longest standing records with the exception of the Crepera Lucis Caelum, a former Queen of Lucis, who was said to find her soulmate at the ripe age of sixty.

In response to his lingering doubts, Cor stood from the chair and slid off his jacket that was quickly followed by his vest and shirt until Prompto found himself staring at a shirtless Cor the Immortal. But, before he could open his mouth, Cor swiftly turned around and there, on his back, was the same soul mark that Prompto bore on his skin. The same black and white angel wings. The same magnificent broadsword in the middle. Prompto could nothing but stare in awe, as Cor turned around and set to slipping back on his clothing.

"Do you believe me now?" Cor questioned with a quirk of his lips as he settled back into the chair with an air of smug satisfaction. "I would ask to return the favor, but I have feeling that there would be no need to do so?"

"No." Prompto tightened his grip on the blanket as his soul mark throbbed at the sight of his soulmate's. "What-" Prompto swallowed again, silently wondering if this lack of speaking or coherent thought was going to be a long-term problem. "What's going to happen now?"

Cor looked thoughtful for a moment before that blank expression returned. "We are soulmates, but that does not mean we are obligated to be together, Prompto. I feel that we both have a choice. The soulmark doesn't dictate our lives." Cor closed his eyes before opening them and starting straight at Prompto with a startling intensity. "With that being said, I would be honored if you would take me as your soulmate. Should you choose to walk alongside me, the road will be long and hard, but I will never leave your side."

"If I chose to be with you what would this entail?" Prompto eased his grip on the blanket, allowing his bare shoulders to come to view and Cor's raptured gaze causing his face to flush again. He really needed to stop that.

"As my soulmate and husband, you take on duties pertaining to the House of Leonis. You will be the one the House answers to when I am away attending to my duties as Commander of the Crownsguard. What the duties are, exactly, will be explained in further detail should you accept our bond."

Prompto sat, frozen, trying to process this information. If he remembered correctly, the House of Leonis was just below the Royal Family and Cor's official title was that of a Duke of Lucis and if push came to shove and the Line of Lucis fell, then wouldn't Cor's family be considered for the throne as a replacement?

"Your-" Prompto swallowed, ducking his head when Cor waited patiently for him to ask his question. "Your title is that of a Duke, right? Doesn't that mean that you're a contender for the throne?"

"Yes," Cor responded, a tight frown on his lips. "Should the Line of Lucis-Caelum fall then the House of Leonis would be in consideration for the throne, but I can't imagine seeing that happen in the foreseeable future."

"You can't be serious-"

"You can put your worries to rest, Prompto." Cor rose from the chair and took a seat at the edge of the small bed. "I've protected the King and Prince for more than a decade not only because for my love for them, but because I have a duty to King and Country. I have no intention of becoming the King of Lucis nor do I have any intention of making us the new royal family." Cor placed a hand on Prompto's covered foot, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Prompto released a sigh of small relief. "I understand."

"Although." Cor's tone was teasing as he squeezed Prompto's feet once more. "You would make a beautiful Queen."

"No." Prompto deadpanned, all but used to the constant blush that decorated his cheeks. "I would not."

"Now that you know what comes with being my soulmate have you made a decision?" Cor leaned down and caught Prompto's gaze in his own. "I dare not rush you-"

"Yes." Prompto reached forward, grasping Cor's larger, rougher hands in his own. "My answer is yes. I want to be your soulmate."

Instead of a smile and sigh of relief, Prompto was met with a grim frown and the tightening of his hands. Cor said nothing of acceptance and there was a long pause before Cor met his gaze again, his eyes blue eyes softened.

"You should not be so quick to agree," Cor stated with a clenched jaw. "We know nothing of each other and what lies ahead could be miserable for you. As a man, I'm honored that you accepted me, but as the Lord Commander and Lord of the House of Leonis, I cannot help how reckless your acceptance of me and your future role is, you understand?"

"It's reckless and I'm frightened to death of what lies ahead, but, Cor?" Prompto squeezed his hands and smiled as his soulmark throbbed at the connection. "I know that you won't let me falter. I know that you'll take care of me, won't you?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then I accept," Prompto repeated, squeezing his hands to stop them from shaking at the massive decision he made on a whim. "I accept your proposal."

"Are you sure?" Cor asked softly. "Are you sure, Prompto?" Cor swallowed thickly and his lips thinned when Prompto looked thoughtful and removed his hands from their embrace.

"You think about me and what I want, but what of you, Cor Leonis?" Prompto leaned closer and with a small smile. "Do you not want me? You keep asking if I'm sure about my decision-"

"I want you to be sure about a lifelong decision." Cor murmured. "I want you to be sure because once you accept this proposal, this old man is going to be it. I'm twenty years your senior, Prompto. Are you sure you want to be stuck with an old man."

"You're forty-five, Cor." Prompto chuckled at the grumble he received in response. "You're not old and I don't mind the age gap." Prompto shook his head when Cor gave him a doubtful look. "Really," he reassured softly. "I don't mind it. I-" Prompto looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I've always wanted a soulmate and with my background, I never thought I would find them and now that I have I can't give this up. I can't give you up. Do you understand? I want this Cor."

Cor lowered his head, but doing so didn't hide the emotions from Prompto's gaze. He didn't miss the stark relief that echoed across Cor's face. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who wanted a soulmate. Who yearned for one.

"Very well." Cor breathed, rising from the bed, and stared down at Prompto with a neutral expression. "Once you're recovered we can discuss this in detail." Cor checked the time on his phone before turning to the closed curtain. "I will let you rest-"

"You will come again, won't you?" Prompto rushed to ask, reaching out to tug on Cor's sleeve to stop his advance towards the exit. "Won't you?"

"Of course," Cor responded, as if it was a silly question, but knew of Prompto's insecurities as well as his own towards the situation. "Do be prepared for the noise my appearance is going to make."

"I'm used to the attention." Prompto teased to Cor's back. "I am surrounded by royalty and the upper class, after all."

Cor huffed, shot him an amused look over his shoulder. "Good-night, Prompto."

"Good-night, Cor."

The shuffle of the curtains and Cor was gone, as silent as he had come, leaving Prompto to himself and his thoughts. Thoughts that were in a current downward spiral of anxiety. What did he just do?

What did he just do?

He, Prompto Argentum, a former Nilfilheim Noble, had just agreed to become Cor Leonis' soulmate without a second thought. And despite Cor urging him to think about it, Prompto had all but made up his mind at this point. After all, how rare was it that one found their soulmate days after receiving their mark? It was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up, but was he really ready to lead that kind of life? A life of strict rules, politics, and Court? Sure, he still knew etiquette back when he was in the Empire, but did the same rules apply here in Lucis? The differences between the Empire and Lucis were startling and at one point, caused Prompto to have a full blown panic attack at the thought of offending someone. For instance, in the Empire, it was quite alright to inquire about the state of one's marriage, but in Lucis, it was all but an offense to ask a visiting representative how the state of their marriage. It was also fine to have mistresses and such, but Lucis, one had to be dedicated to their wife or husband and the marriage bed was meant for no one but them, which Prompto thought was sweet, but found a little confusing when he first arrived.

Prompto shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. Never did he think in that finding his soulmate was he going to be worried about the state of affairs or responsibilities of a House, but here he was, sitting in the Citadel Clinic after accepting Cor Leonis' proposal. But, despite the nerve-wracking future that waited in the wings, a small part of him was undoubtedly excited. He found his soulmate, the other half of his soul and he couldn't wait to shout to the rooftops. He couldn't wait for the happiness and the hardships, but most of all...

He couldn't wait to see the expression on Noctis' face.

"Lord Prompto Leonis has a magnificent ring to it." Ignis' smooth voice came from outside the curtain the next morning, causing Prompto to yelp and trip over his lone boot.

"I-Iggy!" Prompto hissed, hopping over to the curtain and ripping it open to see the Advisor on the other side wearing an innocent smile. An innocent smile spoke of the endless amount of teasing that he was about to endure because if Ignis was around that meant that Gladio and Noctis weren't too far behind. He grabbed Ignis and pulled him inside. "How did you know?"

"The Marshall has entered the both of you in the Soulmate Database this morning," Ignis informed him gently, green eyes sparkling as he watched Prompto freeze in place. The Advisor squeezed Prompto's hand in reassurance. "I must offer my congratulations, Prompto. I'm very happy for you."

"I-" Prompto chuckled with a nervous air that had Ignis raising an eyebrow in question. "It's a little off-putting, you know? That I'm the Marshal's soulmate."

"I assure you that he's just as nervous as you are, Prompto," Ignis reassured. "He's a strong, capable man, but even he can quake at the thought of a soulmate. I know that Gladio had his doubts and as did I."

"How did you overcome them?" Prompto chewed on his bottom lip in thought, worried that one day, Cor would change his mind about the whole situation. He was, after all, just a commoner now.

"He won't," Ignis stated firmly. "The Marshall is a rather stubborn man, but he is not one to backtrack on decisions so easily. If he was the one to approach you, then, rest assured, that he is ready to proceed to the next step." Ignis pulled out his cell phone. "Which is damage control, I'm afraid."

"Right." Prompto's lips pulled into a tight smile when he was handed the device. "Damage control..." Prompto swallowed as the numerous news articles and headlines swam by his eyes, each of them, exclaiming surprise, congratulations, and doubts of Cor Leonis' soulmate, a man who went by Prompto Argentum, a commoner who was twenty years Cor's junior.

"Well." Prompto murmured, handing the phone back with a shaky sigh. "It was going to get out sooner or later. Besides, at least they know about House Argentum. Bahamut be praised."

"Indeed." Ignis returned with a weary sigh. "I didn't come here to place burdens upon your mind. I came to collect you so that Noctis and Gladio can offer their congratulations."

"Oh?" Prompto looked around, their friends having yet to arrive. "Where are they?"

"At Noctis' apartment," Ignis responded, nudging Prompto to return getting dressed. "He wishes to spend the remainder of the weekend with you before, as he put it, "Cor Leonis steals him away."

"It's not like we won't see each other again." Prompto protested with a small chuckle, the sound fading when he found Ignis staring at him with a solemnity that shook him down to his bones.

"Ignis...?"

"I wanted to save this until we were done celebrating, but I'm afraid that it won't be the same as it was with Gladio and me." Ignis reached out, placing a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "The House of Leonis is different than that of Scientia and Amicitia."

"How-? I mean-?"

"The House of Leonis is a one of legend, prosperity and immense power. Which, if push comes to shove, they will become the new Bloodline of Lucis. The Marshal has an immense burden upon his shoulders as Lord Commander of the Crownsguard and Head of the House. And now, you too shall share that burden with him."

"So, does that mean I can't see you guys anymore?" Prompto blinked back the sting of tears. Maybe this is what Cor meant when he asked if he was sure?

"Rest assured that we can see each other, but as Noctis will become King one day, your role as Cor's husband and right hand, will overlap our relationships towards each other."

"Meaning that my duties will preside over my personal relationships?" Prompto uttered, displeased, but knowing, deep down, that this scenario will happen sooner or later. "Iggy..."

"Come now, no need for tears, Prompto." Ignis urged him out of the small resting area and towards the receptionist desk to check out. "We will always be there for one another, yes?"

"Yes." Prompto swallowed down the sob that wanted to crawl out of his throat. His instincts screaming at him that while Ignis stated was true, he knew the next couple of months were going to be horrifying. He was never good under pressure, but that the fact that he found Cor overrode the fear and the despair, but, Prompto swallowed again as another sob crawled up his throat.

It didn't override the loss.


End file.
